This is reality, not a childs fairytale
by Itachi's-A-Weaseeeeel
Summary: Sakura haruno eighteen years old is having a hard time paying the rent with her parents dead. Sasuke Uchiha son of Fugaku head of police force,takes sakura under his care one thing he wasnt expecting. This strange feeling that they called 'Love'
1. Chapter One:It was to be expected

**Alright, im not that good with stories.I did have another account but I decided I needed a new one, anyways this is my newest story,please go easy on the hate im still experimenting and learning how to figure a story properly.**

**As for the mistakes, im sure ive missed a few considering ive just written this, I don't catch them that great when ive first written it, but I tried my best to correct im sorry If you stumble across one or two. I hope you all enjoy :3**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own naruto, if I did sasuke wouldn't have left and naruto would be with hinata already.**

**Chapter one UP!. Enjooooy. Make sure to review please! C:**

Back in Konoha, the sun was shining brightly peeping through a pinkettes window, lighting up the room with rays of sunshine, today was supposed to be a wonderful warm summers day,flowers bloomed, children's laughs and cries heard from outside as the pinkette lay in her comfy bed dead as a human being could be. Sakura had a hard time at work, with being an only child and parents dead she had a hard time paying rent,it was even more frustrating with the landlord on her back all the time about her late payments of rent.

Sakura Haruno, eighteen spent most of her day's worth at her crummy place she would put under the category of 'work'. She really didn't know why she worked there, oh. That's right. Nobody wanted to take her in because she had pink hair, she really couldn't blame them to be honest I mean. Pink hair? It was absurd. If somebody had asked you out of the blue "Hey have you seen anyone with pink hair lately?" What would you say? Because clearly, I can assure you not many people in Konoha have seen a eighteen year old girl with pink to mention green eyes.

But back to the subject here, Sakura Haruno was a sight to behold, truly she was what you would call true beauty. But then you had society to take up its challenge of actually making her believe she really was beautiful. Girls would call her names, make assumptions about her that weren't even true, as for guys well they'd completely ignore her, not bother to help the poor girl at all.

Sakuras work didn't give her much pay at all, Heck if you asked her she was _under_ payed but she took the money she was given anyway. Unfortunately Sakura wasn't one to question, she was just thankful to even have a job but she would always sit at home and just wished she could be like those people in the movies. Beautiful, rich and had all the friends in the world. Unfortunately that was just a dream, a childs fairytale every child had some sort of imagined future set out and sakura truly didn't work as she had planned it, it could never be real in her eyes.

Walking to work,Sakura took a deep breath, smelling the flowers as they bloomed,felt the wind brush across her porcelain like face,As pink strands of hair danced with the wind. Her work wasn't much but it was enough to cover her rent when they payed the the right the door Sakura walked past the counter put her bag in the cupboard,taking the white apron off the hook and tying it around her waist as she picked up the notebook and pen that was on the counter,putting a sweet smile across her face getting ready for a hard days of work.

'_Today is not a day for crying'_, she had always told herself when she left for work, She had always tried to keep her head held high but it never worked with the type of customers that always came in.

"What! do you mean theres no more muffins left? I need one goddamnit!"

"Uh, Im sorry sir, please just calm down-I ..I'll see what else we have that comes close to a choc chip muffin!" Sakura whimpered.

"I Said a choc chip muffin, not something that comes close, your pathetic!"

'_Slap!' _Sakura fell to the floor as the tempered male slapped her harshly across the face,she rubbed the hot red mark on her cheek...Surely it was going to be on heck of a bruise tomorrow that was for sure.

"Tch, you worthless mutt." The male customer spat on her as he left with a huff, leaving a shocked sakura, tears threatening to spill.

She had always gotten abused at work, at least once or twice a day it became her casual routine. Go to work, get abused then go was either a man physically abusing her just like what that man had just done to her,or a female customer abusing her through hurtful words.

"Sakura!" Her boss called from behind the counter, disgust and disappointment written all over his face. This was _not_ good.

Rushing forward, her boss stepped out back, Sakuras hands clenching as he spoke.

"Im sorry Sa-"

"Please don't fire me! You don't understand, nobody will take me! How am I supposed to find another job?"she screamed, he had to understand the situation she was really in!

He sighed "Im sorry, we've been trialling you for weeks now and all the customers have done is abuse you and leave, we're running low on money sorry but we have no choice but to fire you."

She couldn't move. Sakura haruno, had just gotten fired. _Fired._

"Sakura look you know the rules about workers and customers being out back, considering your now a customer im going to ask you to leave."

"H-Hai, I understand." Sakura dropped her apron into her Bo-… _Ex boss's _hands,she walked back inside the restaurant made her way outside into the bright warm sun.

What was she supposed to do now?She might aswell give up her home and live inside a cardboard box for kami-sama's sake. She had no job, which meant she had no money, which meant she wouldn't be able to pay the rent, which led to her having no home and the result of her being homeless living in a cardboard box on the street.

She was basically _Screwed. _

As the hours past,the air grew cold and the sunset showing,Red and orange arising as the bright blue sky was once now found herself sitting on the edge of a wooden platform as she stared at her ruffen up reflection in the cold dark water.

She usually spent her time here when she needed to clear her no one to talk to growing up, she'd run here and let all her problems wash away as she'd stare into the sunset and wait for the moon to arise to watch the bright sparkling stars.

As the air began to chill, Onyx eyes came in contact with bright pink hair,swaying as the wind blew past.A girl or perhaps a woman, sitting on the edge of a wooden like platform studying her reflection in the water,she must have been cold with the cold air coming through and her wearing no jumper only a red singlet and black skinny jeans.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a man of comfort or generosity, but this girl. Yes. He felt better describing her as a girl looked so lonely, not to mention was sitting in the same spot he'd always sit when he was younger,she was shivering he could tell by her shoulders slightly shuddering as he heard her lips clashing against each other. Just to top it off, he saw how the pinkette rubbed her arms trying to regain warmth.

His mother always taught him to be a gentlemen when it came to women, so tonight he might make his mother proud by doing something nice for once in his life, smiling slightly Sasuke walked up to the pink haired girl, placing his jacket upon her shoulders sitting down as if to let her know she wasn't alone.

"A-thankyou." She flushed.

'_I hope she isn't one of those obsessive fan girls. Although, it'd be nice to have her around and shes definitely a looker. Not that she needs to know.'_

"Not a problem".

It was quiet, infact too quiet for Sasukes liking, I mean don't get me wrong, Sasuke did like silence but the situation he was in right now, he didn't want it to be so quiet for the time being.

"May I ask, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this, so late at night."

She laughed. Did a girl just. Laugh at Uchiha Sasuke? For whatever reason unkown?

"I come here to think, I needed to free my mind of stress."

"Hn. Well, might I ask what is it that you are stressing so much about?"She was still shivering, placing an arm around her shoulder Sasuke pulled her to him. Like I said he wasn't much for comfort, but clearly this girl needed comfort.

"W-what would you like to know, T-The l-l-long story or the s-short?"

He didn't really need to head home for another hour or two,he was only going to head to the dobes house for a gaming session anyways might aswell go the long version of her sob story.

"Long."

"Well, Im eighteen year o-" "I don't say introduction. I said the long part of the story"…Sakura huffed, he knew how to push ones buttons.

"Hush, im getting to that you wont understand the story if I don't give you the introduction would you?" Silence.. "Hn".

"Well Im eighteen years old and im renting a place all by myself, ive been working at a shop just a few blocks down,it's the only place that would take me considering of my absurd pink 've ben trialling me for weeks, I was going great. But as the weeks went by customers continued to abuse me, day after day it was hard to stay strong considering of what some of the things they did to me."

"Abuse you? What do you mean?"She sighed as he interrupted her story for the second time in five minutes.

"They'd slap me, punch me, use verbal abuse, anything to get to a freak like me." Sasuke did _not _like the things they were doing to this pinkettes, I mean he really didn't know the girl. He didn't like her but he didn't hate just didn't know her, in all truth he would never hit a girl so why were these men and women doing this to her,all because of her pink hair and green eyes? She was beautiful, he really didn't understand society these days.

"Anyways, my parents are dead and im the only child,so that was my only job to provide the rent, it doesn't help with the landlord on my back about my overdue rent payments, I mean I eat 20c ramen tubs,I fill up a small container with hot water,enough to wash myself and rinse. I cant do anymore than what im a man had slapped me today, I fell on the floor from the impact and boss told me that they were running low on money,so he had to fire me because I was disgusting the customers with my disturbing pink hair."

_He what? _Oh hell no. Sasuke was not happy. I repeat. _Not happy._

This girl, this poor woman didn't deserve this and the least he could do was let her come to his place and stay awhile until she got back on her feet, he couldn't let her stay out here alone.

"You coming with me." He stated firmly. "Excuse me? Im what?"

He sighed in frustration, did this annoying woman ever use her ears to actually listen every once in awhile?

"I said…Your coming with me." Really sakura should have been made at this man for . Demanding that she go with him but in all honesty she didn't care right now, what did she have left? Nothing.

"Im taking you to my place a-" "Hold your horses! Don't! even think about making me sleep with you, so you can just throw some cash at me to pay my rent! I-I am _not _some….some _whore to toy around with!"_

All Sasuke could do was smirk, I mean this girl wasn't even distracted by his looks better yet,she was implying that he take her home and throw cash at her feet, damning that she sleep with him,either that or a headjob.

"No, I was not implying that you sleep with me, but if you had let me finish I could have told you something more appropriate or sleeping with me was something that you wanted?"

"O-Of course not!" She stuttered."I don't want to sleep with you at all! Not to mention im a virgin!" She didn't not just say that.

**Yes. Yes you did. Sakura haruno you are one very stupid girl.**

'_Oh shut up would you.'_

**Hey! I make the insults around here!.**

"Hn, So you're a virgin?" placing a hand on her hip, his head dipping towards he ear as his hot breath brushed against her face she immediately turned crimson red. His words only spoken in a hushed whisper.

"I want you."

Sakura pushed him away, her mouth agape as she tried to stumble across any sentence she could manage to make.

"W-What was that?"

Uchiha Sasuke did nothing but smirk, pulling her into an embrace as he spoke between small kisses upon her neck.

"I said, I. Want. You."


	2. Chapter Two:This can't be real Can it?

**I really didn't think id get any reviews on this story, but I decided considering im staying home (Im moving schools and I don't start till another 3 days) That I'd update. **

**As for sasuke going all "I want you" on sakura, you'll just have to find out in this chappie haha (:**

**Im not sure when im going to involve of sakuras parents death,I'll try and make it the next chapter or the chapter after ! Im sorry for those who like sakura but unfortunately she is going to be playing the victim of abuse throughout this story. Yada Yada. (Yes, Sakura really is my favourite character, I hate putting her through this. Im sorry!)**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own naruto.**

"_I want you"_

'_did he just say what i think he said?'_ **mm. mm. He sure did, go jump'im Sak!**

'Damnit inner shut. Up.' **Fine. Only for the time being though.**

Pushing Sasuke away from her, making sure he was atleest a few steps away,she tried to gather a sentence that wouldn't resolve into complete jibberish "I-I.. _Excuse me?"_

Sasuke really did enjoy mocking the girl, all different and nice one way but when people pushed her buttons, clearly she got mad, he supposed when it came to work and public places she would just tolerate it so others wouldn't make a huge fuss over her and her . No. This girl really didn't like him at the moment, smirking he watched her as her face grew red as a tomato from embarrassment and he swore he saw steam fuming out of her ears. Either that or she was mad to the point where there was heat radiating off of her body.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I was only joking my dear." If sasuke had a chest full of armour right next to him right now, he was positive he'd make a run for it, atleast then he'd have a chance to defend himself and keep most of his body intact. "_You did not. Just say that." _

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what is was about this girl that intrigued him, maybe the fact that she wasn't a complete fangirl drooling over his god like looks, or the fact that she had pink hair and green really didn't mean to sound rude, but seriously. Pink hair?. "Tell me, whats your name?"

'_changing the subject would be a better idea rather than making a scene in a public place, I might even save my own ass.'_ Sakura stood in confusion,first he was trying to seduce her now he just goes completely off topic that had no right to act all flirtatious with her. And just told her not to get her panties in a knot!. _'Who the hell does this guy think he is?'_

"I said. What. Is. ."Now he was just getting damned right annoying, treating her like a god damned four year old,it was like he thought that shes poke another language if not that then surely he thought she had another head.. Sure she suffered her days worth of abuse but she was not going to be treated like a damned child!

"The names Sakura oh sorry big boy are you able to remember that or would you like me to spell it out to you abit slower maybe even write it on your forehead that way you can spend all the time you like remembering it..?" '_So. She wants to play those gams does she? Hn. We'll see about that.'_

"Slower." looked at him with utter disbelief. He wanted her to say her name _slower?_ "Fine. _Sa-Ku-Ra."_ She replied her name almost coming out in a purr,it wasn't intentional it just kind of..happened on her part but Sasuke Uchiha liked where this was was quiet feisty and feisty girls sure were interesting with their short temper, good looks and not to mention their pink one feisty girl caught his attention. Sakura.

What the hell was he planning? Whats with this guy anyways? I don't have time to play his stupid childish games,its dark,cold and not mention its going to start raining soon. "Mmm,come on _Sa-Ku-Ra time to go to bed."_

Take three steps back please! '_theres no way in kami's sake that im going to bed with that…that bastard!' _"No."

"Well that was ea-Wait _What?"_ Sakura Haruno had just said no to going home with the god himself Uchiha Sasuke. What was going on here? Surely she didn't mean that..right? I mean not one girl had turned him down when he asked them to bed him infact he was used to having girls ask _him_ to bed _them._If he just heard what she had said correctly then she must be brainwashed. Surely she was brainwashed. Either that or she was married to his brother Uchiha Itachi, but that was a stupid thought because Itachi was a evil sadistic man who like to rape little girls just to waste time. Unfortunately for him he was stuck in jail currently spending the rest of his life there eating beans,Uchiha Itachi might have been an evil sadistic man but Uchiha Itachi hated his greens, especially his beans.

"Enough with the jokes,come on lets go." What was it with this girl and the pauses before she replied? 1. 2. 3. It seemed that minutes went by before she even attempted to reply, he ought to teach this woman some manners making a gentleman like him wait for a woman like Kamis sake he was giving her a home to stay in and she wanted to stall.

"I said. _No._" Oh. So he had heard right. Too bad Uchiha's weren't very good at listening to annoying people, this girl needed his help whether she liked it or not and he was going to take her home and throw her in the shower even if she gave him several threats on the way bit his her legs as he picked her up, through her fragile body over his shoulder and stuffed her into the back if this woman really did annoy the crap out of him. She would just have to deal with it because Sasuke Uchiha did not care that she'd rather go home to absolute nothing,her opinion did not matter in this case. She needed food, now that he thought about it she looked quiet skinny, perhaps a bit _too skinny_, her hair was dry and her pink lips cracked. She needed pampering and he was the guy to do it.

"Right, in you go."

"I said no" She was quiet persistent this woman. " Go. I promise I wont rape you in your sleep so could you please step inside the house, take a shower so I can get you some clothes and prepare dinner. Now _ Go__**"**_

"Why should i? I don't even know your name you damned bastard." Women, always so god damned annoying with their big mouths, he might aswell just tape her mouth while shes sleeping, they'd make a lot of progress if she just shut up and do as she was told.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, not get inside." Studdying him carefully she stepped forward with a huff,walking down the hallway into the kitchen Sakura stood still tapping her foot against the floor with a glare that could possibly kill any man in Uchiha Sasuke was not a man who backed down by just a petty glare.

"Well?" Silence.

"_Ahem"_ Smirking he crossed his arms and turned around at the innocent girl that had been standing behind him. "Hn."

"Don't '_hn'_ me, wheres the shower. You said I had to have one." Right. He did didn't he?

"Hn." "You and your stupid vocabulary" she mumbled as Sasuke led her to the shower, opening the door Sakura looked absolutely shocked. This was a _shower?_ Sakura wasn't rich, she had never owned a shower,no bath,no bed,no just a blanket a pillow,a few tubs and a tap spent all her money on the rent and enough had bought her a kettle,with the remaining of her money she spent buying 20c ramen cups. But a shower, she didn't even know what one looked like, she might have owned one before her parents died but that was so long ago she couldn't possible remember it looked so shiny, so bright it'd be heaven to have a shower and Sakura was one lucky girl to be stepping in it.

"Ho-How do I use it?" she asked looking at him with frightened eyes, scared that the uchiha might hit her for such a stupid question. She did have her temper but this was different back at the lake was humour, simply because sasuke had brought it in the situation they were in where as now, his aura seemed a lot darker than usual.

"What do you mean _how? It's a shower._" Hands and arms covering her face as she began to whimper hoping that the man would spare the time of hitting her "I-Im sorry. I wont ask again"

'_im an idiot, I knew she'd suffered physical abuse, I just didn't think she'd act this way let alone not knowing what a shower was and how to use it.'_

"_whats your name"_ It was only a whisper but it was loud enough for sakura to hear. "My name? Sakura, " He gave her a half smile hoping it would calm her senses, he didn't need her thinking that he was an abusive man like the ones she had come in contact with at her old work.

"No, Whats your full name." "M-my full name? Sakura….Sakura Haruno." **'**_How odd, Sakura,Sakura haruno?'_

"Sakura,Sakura Haruno?"he asked her only to have the young pinkette laugh at his confusion, he had thought that sakura was her middle smart as Uchiha Sasuke may be sometimes he could be quiet shallow.

"No, just Sakura haruno my mother never gave me a middle name apparently.I was an orphan,me and friend had ran away from our foster home,before we left our mother had told me about my name and why I didn't have a given middle name and our father had been quiet one day when we went out looking for food my friend had been kidnapped, I could hear her screaming especially the man grunting and I knew what he was doing to her, I just couldn't force myself to help I ran and never looked back and since that day ive been living on my own."

'_Sakura…'_ He felt her pain as he told him the sad little story of her childhood,he didn't know what it was like to be abused by his father but he knew what it was like to be neglected, to have to do things on your own when no matter how hard you tried nobody seemed to praise mother often did and he always appreciated her praises but it was his fathers praise that he was working once did his father praise him,now he'd just given up on the old bastard.

Deciding that enough had been spoken of her past,things had to get moving and Sakura here really needed a shower and new clothes,but seeing as he didn't need a females clothes tomorrow they'd have to go shopping for some clothes and supplies.

"Sakura I'll prepare the shower, go into the room next to us and on the bed is a T-shirt and pants,grab them and when you finish having a shower put them on and let me know when your done. Alright?"

"H-Hai." As sakura hurriedly gathered the clothes,Sasuke prepared the shower making sure it was warm and not too hot for the pinkette. "I'll be preparing dinner,don't take too long." "Hai." "Hn."

Walking off towards the kitchen he left sakura to give her some privacy. Sakura slowly stepped out of her clothes and if you were someone who had money to them her clothes would be classified as rags but in sakuras opinion they were clothes, they gave her atleast a bit of warmth and it was always better than having no clothes at all even if they were rags. Usually of a night sakura would sneak towards the shops down the road looking through the donated bags,searching and hoping to find some decent clothes. At times she would be lucky to find what she had worn today,other times she'd have to wear clothes that had holes and gashes in them,but for her it would do.

Soap being guided through pink locks,droplets of water washing it all water felt like heaven on her skin, it was warm not to mention she couldn't dare believe that she was in a rich mans home taking a shower, using expensive soap and using clean clear water.

Turning the tap off like sasuke had shown her,she dried herself off with the towel he placed upon the bench and began to dress herself in his spare clothes,it was enjoyable to wear were soft and smelt like . wait. Sorry that would be the scent coming from her hair after washing her hair with the rose scented shampoo but to her curiosity, why did sasuke have rose scented shampoo and conditioner? Was he gay?

"Sasuke." _'Aa,so shes out.'_

"In the kitchen sakura,the rice is ready anything the matter?" "Arigatou, oh I was is it that you have rose scented shampoo and conditioner?"

'_Damn, okaasan must have left it out after staying here the other week.' _"Hn, my mother stays here sometimes and when she does she likes to use her favourite shampoo and conditioner."

"Why does she stay here?" He wasn't really comfortable telling her about why his mother stayed at his home on some occasions but he'd rather tell her the truth just shortened a bit,he didn't want to startle her or scare her away."Usually when mother and father fight, she stays here a week or two before things dye down and she returns to her house with my father."

"Oh. Gomen." "Hn."

Stuffing her face with rice, sasuke watched the smile on her face widened with each small bite she took,her plump lips opening as she engulfed the food within her hands whilst her vibrant pink locks shined brightly as the lighting hit her hair from the light above their heads, looking back down stopping for a short moment to look at her bright light green lime eyes,full of hope joy and happiness all mixing togther, it almost looked like she was ready to cry and to his surprise he was right, she began sobbing only slightly the smile still on her face as she ate her rice.

It surprised him, more than he thought it would. Raising an eyebrow he looked at her straight in the eyes waiting for the answer he was daring to hear from her forsaken lips.

"I-Im so s-sorry, its just. I-Ive never tasted s-something so g-good. A-arigatou Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Ah,so that's why she was crying,when he first met this girl he wasn't so sure that he'd like her, but seeing that bright shining smile on her face, the feeling was quiet overwhelming not to mention she looked absolutely beautiful now that shed had a shower and looked a lot cleaner than what she had before she jumped in there. He wanted to hug her, tell her it was alright that he'd take care of her,seeing her say thankyou twice, so polite and grate for everything. He'd do anything to see her smile again.

It was impossible to think that one girl could make the young uchiha feel what he was feeling and the make him have thoughts that only seemed to involve caring and comfort was amazing. He hadn't known one girl that could do what she was doing to him right now, for Kami-Sama's sake he'd only met her a few hours ago, but he'd like to see where she will take him and what adventures they will involve themselves in.

"Sakura." Sakura looked up at the young uchiha, noticing that he had small black rings under his eyes, his raven hair slightly shaggy better yet he was giving her a half smile, it was almost like he was happy. Truly happy,the way his eyes looked at her like she was a young child who had received her first hug from her father. "Yes, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Stay here, with me."

'_Stay here with me'…._Sasuke Uchiha wanted her. Sakura haruno to stay with him, for what reason she didn't know, be she wanted to know.

**Well theres chapter two! I suck at writing stories, im sorry I tried. I don't really like this chapter D:**

**Thankyou for those who reviewed and I was planning to make sasuke joke about her bedding him I mean. Come on. The opportunity was there and I find it rather amusing when sakura gets flustered at sasuke whilst reading fanfiction stories. Anyone agree with me? (":**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought, I'd appreciate opinions (":**


End file.
